


Fairy Boy

by Rikube



Series: The Adventures of Gina Ham [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Crack, Denise - Freeform, Gina Ham, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikube/pseuds/Rikube
Summary: Denise aka Demise found out his lover's terrible secret. How could this happen to him? Why was he alone in bed? And why are his hands so big?





	Fairy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was not intended to be taken seriously at all. 
> 
> The idea of this came up in a conversation between a few friends and I, which has morphed into a series about Denise and Gina Ham. They are beautiful, majestic creatures that are now sharing their inspiring tales with the world. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my beta reader. He had an adventure of his own editing this piece.

 Denise plucked his coat from his shoulders, resting it on the nearby coat rack, before skipping his way into his living room. A wide smile grew on his face as he looked around the room, expecting to see his special someone there. “Gina!” He called out, flicking on the light switch near the door, his gaze roaming the entirety of the spotless living room before resting on the couch where he expected his husband to be. There, on the immaculate green couch, was nothing. There was no one. A few cushions sat there instead of what he wanted. Every night when he got off of work, his strapping young husband Gina would be laying there. He was supposed to be half naked in his leopard print thong, a gift he'd given him only a few nights before. He was supposed to be sipping on a cup of wine, the light reflecting off his hard skin sexily, enticing him for more. His Gina would have his lips painted a ruby red, the pillows cushioned behind him, giving him a place to rest his weary body after a long day.

He sucked in a breath, looking around, waiting for just a moment to see if it was a cruel trick;if his Gina would emerge from his hiding place, bursting out wearing his best. Nothing emerged as he waited; he was left alone with the sound of his heavy breathing, stark in the otherwise oppressive silence of the empty room. It wasn't the first time he'd grown suspicious of his soul mate, of his one true love. The man that he loved had been acting strange lately. He'd been keeping odd hours, leaving in the middle of the night without a word.

Today, if Gina wasn't home, was the day he'd find out what was going on. Making his way deeper into his home, he began to call out his name. He called until his throat was sore and voice croaking; until he'd searched every room twice. What felt like hours later (only minutes in reality), he clung to the edge of the kitchen counter top, streams of tears forming puddles on the shiny floor that his lover cleaned (although he had no idea how). He stepped over them, heading to the phone that was hooked on the wall. With great effort, he picked up the phone with his thumb and a finger, holding the tiny piece to his face, barely able to see it. After a day of holding up duffle bags in a single hand, ordering around minions, and killing Sky children he had no want to do this. He took the very tip of his forefinger pressing it to the speed dial of his number one contact and waited for the man to pick up.

“Rinka, have you seen Gina lately?” He asked, leaning against the door frame, needing it to hold him up. He had his suspicions that Rinka was being shown Gina's old harem and possibly even that the two were joining in. He thought he'd stopped that years ago after their first rocky patch.

“No I haven't Denise. Don't call me again.”

With the phone call over, he moved on to the next person, hanging up the phone when he heard a loud crash in the other room. Leaving the phone hanging off the hook, he made his way to the source of the noise, surprised at what he saw. “Gina, is that you baby?” He cooed, blinking at the garish creature in front of him.

It had the same steel tones of skin that he loved dearly, and the familiar height and lithe body that pleased him on many a night. But instead of the leopard print of the familiar sword, there were fake wings on his back and a tutu wrapped around his lower half with a small bra top. This wasn't Gina. This couldn't be his Gina. The impostor looked at him when he spoke and merely smiled, a rod with a light up star at the end of it. “Who are you? Give me back Gina.”

And in the flash of white and glitter, oh so much glitter, there stood the familiar sight of his beloved soul mate Gina. “Gina what happened, what was that?” He asked, unsure of what to do. He hovered close, hands just about to touch him.

“That, Denise was my form Ghirahim, Fairy of the foreskin. It is my duty to take away the foreskin from children.” He collapsed into the arms of his bulky lover, sighing as he pressed his head to the fuzzy chest. “I'm sorry to deceive you for so long my love.”

Denise wasn't sure what to think as he felt the cold, hard tears fall from his lover. In that moment he forgave him, bringing him in for a kiss as the puddles formed beneath their feet. “It's okay, Gina. I can accept Ghirahim.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, but not expected. I commend you for making it to the end of this. I have more coming out in the near future with these two. I promise it will be just as beautiful. Please hold your weeping until this series comes to a close.


End file.
